Suspender fasteners have been known for many years, and many combinations of suspender fastener teeth, ribs, releasable clips, and other fastening devices have been utilized. Different configurations are used for different needs and purposes.
Conventional suspender fasteners are generally made of metallic or plastic plates, having teeth for engaging the fabric to be held. The teeth are generally of a configuration such that an attempt is made to minimize tearing or ripping of the fabric being held. In a conventional clip, a pivotal connection such as a spring or a clip joins the plurality of plates which comprise the suspender fastener. A first problem arises with these configurations because movement by the wearer of the garment inevitably causes tearing, or at least deformation of the fabric. In that regard, many inventions have been made which attempt to avoid sharp and tight teeth which would tear the fabric.
A second problem associated with conventional suspender fasteners includes slipping of the suspender fastener away from the fabric of the garment, which results in releasing of the fastener at unwanted moments. The suspender fastener must clamp securely to the garment so that movement by the wearer will not cause the suspender fastener to release.
In an attempt to solve such problems, U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,828 issued Oct. 28, 1975, to Noda discloses a clip having a plurality of projections and a resilient pad for receiving such projections. The projections clamp the fabric against the pad in order to secure the garment to the suspender.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,482 issued Aug. 7, 1984, to Hawie discloses a releasable compression fastener, such as a clip for use on a garter belt, suspenders or the like, including a pair of jaws comprising a base plate connected to a suspender strap and a means for clamping a layer of flexible fabric between cooperating, integrating jaws.
U.S Pat. No. 4,489,466 issued Dec. 25, 1984, to Bakker discloses a suspender fastener comprising a first lever, a second lever, and a ratchet. The first and second levers are pivotally connected and a pair of jaws on each of the first and second levers engages the garment therebetween.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the above mentioned problems by providing a suspender fastener which will withstand pressures due to movement by the wearer without releasing, tearing or deforming the fabric of the garment being supported.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reinforcement for garments which will substantially reduce the tearing of the fabric in the garment when it is engaged by a suspender fastener.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an easily assembled and worn suspender fastener, and a suspender fastener which is capable of being easily manufactured.
These objects and advantages of the present invention will appear more fully in the detailed description of the drawings when read in combination with the drawings.